A new start
by LeSoapBubble
Summary: DAMON/OC sophie has been living in the salvatore boarding house for about a few months before the brothers arrive what happens when she meets the mysterious brother? will sparks fly? or will spirts clash? HEY IM GONNA DELETE THIS SO I CAN REWRITE IT SORRY
1. this is my story

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Unfortuantly i dont own Vampire diaires which also unfortunatly means i dont own Damon :'(**_

_**All i own is anything you don't recognize which is Sophia. **_

_**Enjoy and also i thank Mocha Veda for A) giving me this idea and also helping out with writing it (L)**_

Who knew this would happen.

I would fall for the one person who could definatly kill me if he chose to. But I don't think he would, no could ever hurt me. Yeah, he may look bad-ass, mean, and cold on the outside but once you know him. Well that's a different story for another time. But really the one man I fall for, hard might i add, has a thing for another girl. She's prettier than I could ever be, smarter and more sociable, but i think that if he's happy then I'm happy, well that's what I show everyone. No one really knows how it feels inside for me. When i see them together. Him on the phone to her.

But i hope at one point sooner or later he will realise that she doesn't love him. And realise that i love him.

I love a man named Damon Salvatore.

I'm Sophie Alice Booth and this is the story of how i feel in love with the misunderstood Damon Salvatore.


	2. when i first met HIM!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**well again i don't own anything but Sophie**__** and anything else you dont recognize enjoy :)**_

**_Pictures Of Characters Are On My Profile...have fun reading :)_**

Chapter one.

As I walked from the college to the boarding house I was staying in, I thought that my life sucked. I didn't really know anyone in this small town but Stefan who moved back in a couple of days ago and Zack his uncle. All of my friends are back in England doing whatever it is they do. My father wants nothing to do with me as in his eyes I'm a freak, my brother is in rag now, my younger brother doesn't really talk to me as he kind of believes what our father says about me but he would never admit it especially to me or jack.

Jack is older than me by 9 months and Jacob is younger than me by 3 years. I have a nephew called Jared who is adorable. And I go to UCMysticFalls. I'm studying to be an art teacher anywhere so I do something original and fun, unlike my brothers who followed our father by going into the army Jack was a sniper/FBI agent and Jacob is a marine dad was a soldier. Mum well that was different she loved me for me whereas my dad didn't. Mum cared for me as we were alike in our talents and abilities. I miss her so much. She died giving birth to Jacob.

I moved to England for a boarding school and I still keep in touch with my friends from there which is good, and I moved back to the US but to small town near Georgia called Mystic Falls for a change and University.

I saw a car in the drive. Which is strange as Stefan keeps his in the garage and Zach doesn't drive. All day I've been getting feelings that something will happen soon that will change everything I know.

I walked into the boarding house completely exhausted after a really long day of classes. Looking at all the books I have I don't really think I'll be sleeping much tonight. At the moment my life consists eating studying and tiny amounts of sleeping. I kicked the door shut but i turned too quickly and all my books fell to the floor. _Crap! _I sighed as I squatted down to pick up my mountain of books; I was so tired I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. When I stood up with my books and I noticed one was missing.

"Are you looking for this?" said a voice I didn't recognized to be Zach or Stefan. I turned around to find the owner of the voice holding her wayward book. _I didn't have time for this if he could just give me back my book I would be happy._

"Urm yea, I am." I said as I stepped towards the very hot back haired blue eyed stranger. But he smirked at me and didn't give me back my book but decided he'd read the title of my textbook.

"Interesting subject you're studying. "He eyed me up and down smirking to himself "so you must be the new tenant that my brother and uncle were talking about!" still eyeing me.

"Yes that would be me. I'm Sophie and it's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." I replied cautiously.

"Damon, Call me Damon, and the pleasure is all mine Sophie." He replied to me

I waited patiently for the man called Damon to hand me back my book but he didn't give it back. I glared at him. The one glare that could get me anything. _If only the boys could see this._ "Urm could I possibly have my book back now? I have a lot of studying to do for my final. And I can't play this game!"

Me and Damon stared at each other and I couldn't help but think _wow this man is quite gorgeous. _But it all ended when an all too familiar voice behind me said "Damon give Sophia her book back"

I recognized the voice as Stefan, I turned to him and smiled thanks to him, he came to stand next to me, but I saw he was glaring hard at Damon for some reason and all this was giving me a MAJOR Head ache. So I turned back around to Damon with an arched eyebrow waiting for my book.


	3. Now who is this little treat?

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_well again don't own vampire diaries and also a big BIG big thanks to MOCHA VEDA who is helping me out sooo much xx _**

**_i only own Sophia athe the moment enjoy xx_**

**_Pictures Of Characters Are On My Profile...have fun reading :)_**

**Damon POV**

_Well, well, well, what have we got here_ I thought as I smelt a new scent at the Boarding house. It was the most appetizing scent I have ever smelt. _I wonder what it is. _Stefan must have a new toy but that's doubtful. He's probably still feeding off of Bambi.

As I wondered the house I saw that Zach was in the library reading a book. "Boo" I whispered into his ear. Zach jumped so high. Just like he was meant to.

"D-d-d-Damon. What are you doing here?" He stuttered _poor little blood bag_ whilst turning to face me.

"Well, I was thinking _when was the last time I saw little Zach_? Well it looks like you're not so little now are you?" I smirked at him. He just stared up at me so I carried on talking. "I decided to visit little Stefan for a while. And when I got here I smelt a new scent. Do you actually have a girlfriend now Zach?" I taunted.

"Right when was the last time you cared about Uncle Stefan?" he said accusingly _He actually had the nerve to say that to me? _"But no she isn't my girlfriend she's a tenant her names Sophia. And you better not hurt her or toy with her!" _boy did he have a death wish? _I was about to reply but at that moment the brooding saint himself walked though the library doors.

"Damon what are you doing here?"He asked stupidly _honestly what does he think I'll say to that. Oh I came to torture you more?_

"I missed my little brother" I replied sneakily. Smirking at him.

"Damon, you hate small towns, they're boring and there's nothing for you to do" he replied looking at him intently. _Ah he does know but oh well I can still stay._

"Is it really a crime to visit my little brother, Stefan?" I shot back as I knew he couldn't really answer it.

Down by the entrance of the driveway I heard soft footsteps. _Hmm I wonder is that the elusive Sophie? Well only one way to find out._

"Damon not Sophie I won't allow it" the patron saint of broodiness commanded me. _Did he really just order me to do something, well not to do something but who cares I'll play with whoever I like and if she's pretty I'll keep her._

"I take that as an invitation" Smirking proudly as I heard the new girl slam the door shut I run off before Saint Stefan or Little Zach can say anything else.

If my heart was beating it would have stopped when I saw her. She was beautiful. No that doesn't even describe her, magnificent maybe but that will have to do, her hair was curly at the ends and brunette but with so many different colours you couldn't count, her eyes were the most unique things you have ever seen, the brightest blue, like the ocean, she looked to be about the same height as Elena, and even though she was wearing a baggy jumper and jeans I could still tell that she had curves in all the right places and that she wasn't like other girls now as she is a healthy weight unlike some of the girls here in Mystic Falls.

She had dropped all of the books she was carrying and I could tell she cared about what she was doing in lessons as no one I know cares this much. As she stood I noticed she forget to pick one up. I grabbed it as I was curious to see what she was studying.

"are you looking for this?" I said right behind her. I could tell she needed it back quickly so i took my time in studying it._ Huh renaissance artists. Well saint Stefan will have fun discussing the renaissance period with her. _

"Urm yea, I am." _God her voice is like chiming bells._ I smirked at her wondering what to say now.

"Interesting Subject you're studying" I eyed her stunning body thinking _she is just amazing and i wonder what her name is? either way She will be mine. _"So you must be the new tenant that my brother and uncle were talking about!"While I kept staring at her.

"Yes that would be me. I'm Sophi and it's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." She replied cautiously as though she was scared of me.

"Damon, Call me Damon, and the pleasure is all mine Sophie." I told her. As she just stared at me and I stared back.

I waited until she did or said something i was staring into her hypnotic oceanic eyes. She was glaring at me but why I didn't really know. "Urm could I possibly have my book back now? I have a lot of studying to do for my final. And I can't play this game!" she told me impatiently

Me and Sophie stared at each other and i couldn't help but wonder if she was single or what she thought of me. But it all ended when the annoyingly familiar voice of Saint Stefan came up behind Sophie and ordered me "Damon give Sophie her book back."

She must of recognize the voice was Stefan and turned to him and smiled? _what the fuck he already has Elena? _He came and stood hext to her but he was only glaring hard at me for even talking to Sophie all the meanwhile he was telling me in my head to give the damn book back to her and just leave her in peace. The wonderful girl in question turned back to me with an eyebrow raised as if to say _If you don't give me my book back I'll make sure you regret it._


	4. What The Hell Am I?

_**heyy im really really really sorry this took so long.**_

_**i had exams, then i got ill, then i was helping someone out, and my someone didnt like me spending all my time writing!**_

**_Pictures Of Characters Are On My Profile...have fun reading :)_**

Chapter 3: why what are you hiding?

SPOV (Sophie's Point Of View)

I was walking up to my room after the strikingly hot Damon Salvatore reluctantly gave me back my book. _What a bloody twat _As the boys from home would say. Huh I actually really miss them. Well I'll call them some time soon. Later on that night I decided after 3 hours of studying to go down and get something to eat and drink.

I could sense someone behind me in the shadows _Oh dear lord this is what mother told me would happen at some time in my life. _I decided to ignore it as I walked but soon I found that it was bugging the hell out of me. I walked quickly down the stairs and bumped into something. When I looked at the thing I found myself wondering why this stunning young woman was here, and then it clicked she was the girl Stefan told me about _oh well I might as well introduce myself now that I walked into her._ "Urm I'm really sorry I'm so clumsy" I looked closer at her she was beautiful. Long brown hair that was unbelievably straight, stunning warm brown eyes, a round face, she was a little bit shorter than me but she was so striking that I looked so plain compared to her. "I'm Sophie, and you are?" I asked politely.

"I'm Elena, a friend of Stefan's. What are you doing here?" she asked kind of rudely, in my eyes.

"I'm renting out a room while I'm at the college around here." I said wondering why she was being so mean to me when she doesn't know me.

"Oh ok then well do you know where Stefan is?" she asked me in an apologetic way.

"Urm he might be in the library? Or in his room?" I suggested. Then an idea hit me. "Hey why don't I take you to the library?"

"Urm that's probably a good idea cause I haven't got a clue where that is" she admitted a bit sheepishly.

We didn't talk as we walked steadily to the library. Through the journey I kept wondering, where have I seen her face before?

We finally arrived at the library I told her "here we are." It was a bit uncomfortable as she was so cold towards me for doing nothing wrong.

"Thanks so much, and I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier." She replied sheepishly.

"Meh, its ok really I've had worst"I told her honestly, _alot worse, _but i didnt tell her that .

I just walked right through the double doors to the fascinating Salvatore library. It was my safe haven the one place I would spend all my free time _if I even had any_ but when I turned towards the stunning Elena I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I saw him.

The striking, dazzling Damon Salvatore. He just stood there in the shadows looking on from a distance. I wondered how I even knew that.

Is there something wrong with me?

Am I some kind of freak?

Am I even normal?

Mum I wish you were her to help me.


	5. Ah, CRAP!

**_Heyy everyone _**

**__****I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for taking so long but with helping out with my mum and packing to visit family i haven't had chance to wirte anything ):**

**_ANYWAYS on a better note _**

**_ENJOY XX_**

**_(i dont own anything ): although i wish i owned Damon, Jeremy and Anna (: )_**

**CHAPTER 4: SOPHIES POV**

After I left Elena with Stefan who as it turns out was actually on his way form the back of the library to go back to his room. I left to go back in the direction I was heading. All the while I could feel the annoyingly handsome Damon following me, and to tell the truth it creped the shit out of me. _Why now, why when I am in a whole new country, wanting a fresh new start does this happen to me? _But either way I carried on with my mission for food.

On the way back up to my room I heard raised voices coming from the corner outside Stefan's room, which had my room the other side of the heated conversation. I didn't know what they were saying but it sounded important and just when I realised what, or rather who, they were talking about. I just turned around. Food and all, and headed back to the library thinking _ah, fond memories of that with my brothers._

After some time I head out to my room. As soon as I walk out the room I crash head first into a solid object. A solid object with arms, that caught me from falling.

"You know, it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations. You might hear something your ears are not meant to hear." Said the man, who I think might be the type of monster that my mum warned me about. The type my mother had been able to sense. And just maybe the type that I could sense but I'm not too sure.

"Well it's not really my fault if the people who were having the conversation are out in THE HALLWAY talking quite loudly!" I replied no longer the shy college girl but the real me. I could tell he was surprised at the attitude change. But he'll get used to it.

"Well. Aren't you a little fire cracker!" his sarcasm was thick in the air between us. _Well. I might just tell him what i think about him and the way he treats his little brother. I can't stand people like him. _

"Ok I wasn't trying to listen in to your piety little argument with Stefan. I was only trying to go to my room but I left so you guys could have your privacy and not to interrupt. So if you don't mind I'll just be on my way" I said in my usual way. Bitchy. _Yes everyone I can be bitchy when I need to be, PISS OFF!_ I just sidestepped Damon as I was nearing my door I turned back around to say "but you might want to be nicer to your brother Damon, and learn NOT to flirt with the girl he likes." I think I said rather smugly. I turned back towards my room but the bloody fit man behind me grabs my arm and I got electric shocks so strong it was painful. But I don't think he felt it.

"Hmmm, be nice to Saint. Stefan?, flirt and be who ever I want to be?" he said making his hands into weighing scales " do you have any siblings Miss. Sophie?" he asked with that god damned sexy smirk.

Ah, CRAP!

_** hey again...**_

**_im really sad to say this but i cant update ANYTHING this next week starting tuesday ): _**

**_cause A) I'm up north and B) I'm on a BOAT (:_**

**_sooowwwiii xx_**

**_love _**

**_sophie x_**


	6. What? I can be nice

_**Chapter 5 of a new start**_

_**DICLAIMER: vampire diaries isnt mine but i'll live its finally on in the uk tuesday 5th OOOOO**_

_**however i do own sophie :) **_

_**sorry about taking forever with it :'( with everything thats happened in the last few weeks it's been utter madness **_

_**hope you forgive me... :$ 3 **_

_**but anyways on with the story xx**_

_**enjoyyyy ;D**_

Sophies POV

_Ahh crap why why why did he have to bring up my sorry excuse for a family? _I looked around fairly nervous and i really didn't want to talk about them..

"well miss. Sophie? I'm waiting" damon said tauntingly. Well i have to wipe that bloody smug grin off of his face.

"if you really want to know I'll tell you" i paused for a minute and he looked strangely like a little child on a Christmas or birthday. But alas i need to taunt him like he does me. "BUT only if you leave me, Elena, and your brother alone." I explained evenly.

He stood there shocked. After a few minutes i got really bored so i decided to head up to my room while he thought this through.

As i got to my door he said "ok...i want to know. But tomorrow we'll talk. I can tell your tired. Goodnight little miss sophie" and ten using his vampire speed he left.

_**I know its short and im really really sorry but hey...**_

_**At least its someting but i don't think you'll be getting another update soon cause i need to do more school work sorry guys :S xx**_

_**Love from **_

_**Sophiee xx**_


	7. yes another note im sorry D:

Hey everyone (: urmm I'm going to be deleting this story for now so I can rewrite it and re-upload it sorry (: but it will be back up soon and with new chapters I promise :3

Sorry again everyone D:


	8. IMPORTANT AN sorry everyone but read it

Heyyyyy everyone :3 sorry it's been such a damn long time but I finally had the site unblocked so yaya means I can finally write again :3

I've been writing and re writing a lot of things in **A New Start** so everyone who reads this needs to go back and check everything every now and then or I might just delete the whole thing off here and start putting it up again? Not too sure yet :3 aha

But anyways I need some help with writers block from time to time so maybe if someone would like to give me a hand sometimes I'd be eternally grateful ^-^

Thanksssss (: also I'm possibly going to updating my other stories not sure yet so keep an eye out (:


End file.
